Make a wish, Britt
by MidNightMare89
Summary: Side Story of Night Hunters; How did Brittany turn into a Lost Boy? What was the day like when she transformed into a blood sucker? Did her only wish come true? All lies in here.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was 1889 when Brittany Carter was born, and 1899, when she had died, only to live forever. **_

"Okay, Britt, make a wish!" Mrs Carter exclaimed, readying the camera for her 10th birthday shot.

Britt crossed her arms in arrogance, "Nope. Wishes never come true."

Her mother groaned, "You see Jack, she gets this from you!" Mrs Carter whispered harshly to her husband, "Well, just make a wish... for the spirit of things!"

Britt sighed and played with the bottom hem of her little baby blue dress.

"I wish I can live forever." Brittany blew out the candles.

Her parents clapped, and the flash of the camera lit up the back yard just for a second.

Britt sighed in sorrow as she left back in the house. She laid down a cotton filled mattress and stared at the ceiling. Outside, she could hear her parents fighting. Britt didn't understand a single word they were saying. She only knew the words were either bad words or big words.

Britt's face was wet from tears she cried. She tugged out her pig tails, releasing her short bronze colored; wavy hair.

Jack Carter, Britt's father, slammed the back door shut. His hand was bloody with scratches.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Britt whispered, hugging an old, torn up stuffed bear.

"Yes, sweet heart. Everything's okay. But... mommy won't be coming back." Jack panted as he stared at his little girl.

"Where did she go?" Britt asked squeezing the bear, looking at the blood on his hand.

"You don't need to know. I'll make you an omelet, how does that sound?" Brittany's father picked up his daughter and brought her into living room on the bear skin carpet.

Britt nodded, starting to play with her rag dolls,"Yes please."

Jack walked into the kitchen.

Britt was curious where mommy went, so she walked over to the wooden door. When she opened it, she screamed with more tears emerging from her eyes. Britt ran with some stumbles, kneeling next to her lifeless mother.

Her mother had droplets of blood falling from her mouth. Her light green dress was blood stained at the torso. Britt cried at the sight of her mother, dead. Britt laid her head on her mothers stomach. Her tears soaked in her mothers clothes.

Then, Britt blacked out.

Hours later, at the edge of sun set. The smell of smoke filled the air. Britt could barely see, was in terrible pain from 2nd degree burns, and her skin was coal black. Sirens screamed coming closer. The house had exploded.

"Little Brittany, it's such a shame you had to grow up in a terrible family." A man with glasses looked down at the little girl.

Britt tried to speak, but couldn't.

"It's alright. No one died in the fire. Your father tried to kill you by leaving the stove on and running away." The man looked over down at the mother, "What a shame your mother had to die. She was such a lovely woman." Then he turned his head back towards the girl, "But you, you Brittany, you are a lucky one. You are a beautiful girl, and it would be awful for such a young one to die."

Britt then started to have a trouble breathing.

"Britt... you can live for ever, but you must accept." The man knelt down next to Britt.

Britt closed her eyes, and nodded slightly as best she can.

The man picked up a bottle that looked similar to one of wine, and pulled out the cork.

"Now child, drink." The man said softly to Britt.

Brittany was breathing heavily, but when the red liquid dripped into her mouth, she swallowed softly.

"Welcome to the family Brittany," Four boys a little over Britt's age walked up behind him, "I'm Max."


	2. Meet Your Family

**A/N: You guys seemed to like the first chapter so much, I decided to continue. It's just a short test chapter to see if I can actually do it. So far I think I got it pretty well. This chapter is also an early holiday gift. **

**Disclaimer: I own no content of Lost Boys. I only own Britt.**

I woke up, and it was dark. The first thing that hit me, was, "Am I dead?". I was scared.

Finally my eye sight adjusted, and it was just a hotel room. It looked pretty fancy. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called out to.

A boy walked in. He had platinum blond hair that barely hung above his eyelids. He stared at me.

I tilted my head to the side, "Who are you?"

"I'm David."

"I'm Brittney." I smiled.

He looked about the same age as me. He smiled back, "Did you get hurt?" David asked.

I looked down and saw bandages wrapped on my arms, and the rest of my body except for my head and neck. I remembered what happened. My smiled quickly turn to a pout.

"Did my mom or daddy survive?" I asked David. He shrugged and mumbled an I don't know.

I thought I was going to cry. But then Max walked in.

"Your father has already been sent to jail for murder. And your mother, strangely disappeared." Max looked worried for a moment, but then smiled at me, "But I'm sure it's just a small mishap."

David looked up to him, "How is losing someone a small mishap?" I couldn't help but giggle.

I looked around again, "When can I get out of these bandages?" I asked.

"As soon as your burns ware off. Don't worry, I gave you _special_ medicine." Max smirked in a suspicious way. No matter.

Soon, three more boys walked in. They looked the same age as me as well. One of them, had strawberry blond curly hair, and blue eyes. The one next to him, wore overalls with no shirt.. And the last one was a Native American with really long dark hair.

"Who are they?" I asked Max.

Max chuckled, "These are some other children I take care of."

The one in the overalls stepped up, "I'm Paul."

Curly took a bow, "I'm Marko."

And the Native American stood there silent.

Max cleared his throat at him.

"Dwayne." He said softly.

"Children, this is Brittney, she is a new addition to our family."

I waved to the four boys, as Max left the room. It was a weird silent moment. We stared at each other, to the floor, the walls.

Marko stuck out his hand and began to walk towards me, "Hi, I'm Marko."

Paul put his hand on Marko's shoulder to stop him, "Stop, girls have cooties!"

I giggled. It was fun meeting new people. And better when they're my age and don't talk about older people stuff.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" Marko asked all excited.

"Yeah! We could do a knight game!" David suggested.

All five of them nodded in agreement.

"I call the dragon!" Paul shouted.

Marko glared at Paul in dismay, "I wanted to be the dragon!"

Marko and Paul charged at each other, attacking one another like little boys would.

"Should we stop them?" Britt asked David and Dwayne.

They looked at each other in thought.

Dwayne shrugged, "They'll be alright."

**A/N: WANRING: I am not an expert of the old days! Please don't make comments about not getting something historically correct. Anyway, review. Kill or Continue?**


End file.
